1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to light emitting devices and, more particularly, to light emitting devices including at least one light-emitting diode and phosphor including lead- and/or copper-containing chemical compounds and converting the wavelength of light.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light emitting devices (LEDs), which used to be used for electronic devices, are now used for automobiles and illumination products. Since light emitting devices have superior electrical and mechanical characteristics, demands for light emitting devices have been increased. In connection to this, interests in white LEDs are increasing as an alternative to fluorescent lamps and incandescent lamps.
In LED technology, solution for realization of white light is proposed variously. Normally, realization of white LED technology is to put the phosphor on the light-emitting diode, and mix the primary emission from the light emitting diode and the secondary emission from the phosphor, which converts the wavelength. For example, as shown in WO 98/05078 and WO 98/12757, use a blue light emitting diode, which is capable of emitting a peak wavelength at 450-490 nm, and YAG group material, which absorbs light from the blue light emitting diode and emits yellowish light (mostly), which may have different wavelength from that of the absorbed light. However, phosphors which are used for white LEDs are usually unstable in the water, vapor or polar solvent, and this unstableness may cause changes in the emitting characteristics of white LED.